rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Love
|-|Guardian= Valentina Love is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Valentina or Val is a new recruit in the Guardians. Unlike the others she is a romantic lover, a shy person and brave. She is a Guardian representing love to both adults and kids. Val is a teenager who follows the rules, but she can break them too (if something is wrong). She is very gentle and generous. She can create weapons with her love power, but her favorite weapon is a stick. She is well known as Valentina in Valentine's day. Her big brother is Cupid. She is a master of battling with sticks and archery. She is not like her brother. Her wings come up every Valentine's day and he doesn't have any power of love or can create a weapon from it like Val does. She wears a red short dress with a ribbon in her hair. She doesn't wear any shoes, but some days she does. Some days she loves her clothes as: a pink short fluffy dress, a black jacket, black leggings and black-pink shoes. val 3.jpg val 2.jpg Val in her outfit.jpg|In her outfit Val in her sexy outfit.jpg|In her late night dress Love me XD.png Val in a Joker costume.jpg|Val in her Joker costume Val in colors (6).jpg|Val in humans clothes, as a normal person Val 18.jpg She has the power not just to find or feel love, but she gives and looks for signs of love in everybody. She is very emotional, discreet, reliable, committed, and sensitive as well. She loves to help the Guardians with some things to do. She even loves to create hearts from colored papers, she sometimes loves kids more than adults. Val likes to cook for the Guardians as for her friends. She loves to dance, sing, and create when she is happy, but she can cry, she can see her bad memories and she doesn't speak when she is sad. But when she does something wrong, she can't forgive herself as her heart. Her Palace is in the sky and hidden from any intruders. Relationships ---- Jack Frost Val's best male friend. They both love to have fun with the children. Val had a big crush on him. She likes to see him, but then she found out that he has a girlfriend, so she just stayed his friend. But then she discovers that Jack's girl is none other than Symphony. North Val sees him as a grateful, open-hearted man who likes everyone. Alex 2.jpg|Alex- as good dark sister 2.jpg|Val's sister Jack 59 (35).jpg North1.jpg Bunny 3.jpg Tooth 10.jpg Sandy 16.jpg Symphony.jpg Cupid (2).jpg|Cupid (Val's brother) Cupid (1).jpg Afrodite.jpg|Aphrodite (Val's and Cupid's mother) Tooth Is Valentina's first female friend, next to Symphony. They both had a big crush on Jack. Bunny He is a big, fluffy, sometimes grumpy, and cute bunny. She really likes to hug him sometimes. Sandy Val's mentor, because they have similar powers. she can create stuff as Sandy with his magic Dreamsand. Symphony Her best best friend and the one and only friend that has Jack as her boyfriend. Alex Is Val's truly, trust worthy, beloved boyfriend. Dark sister Val's darkishly cruel copy. Cupid Cupid is the big brother of Valentina. She calls Cupid by his name or just 'bro'. Timothy Timothy.jpg|Timothy Nova.jpg|Phoenix Jade Windragon with her saumri sword.jpg|Jade Alisa.jpeg|Alisa Vita.jpg|Vita Spiritina.jpg|Spiritina Sibuna.jpg|Sib ElsaLark.png|Elsa Mary Overland.jpg|Mary Timothy is Val's best adventurist friend. They always go on the adventures together, with Tim's co-worker Hades, that she likes. But sometimes she feels Tim's pain, because of his beloved sister Anna. Pheonix They two, love to -sometimes- battle each other, but in a friendship way. And like Timothy, they always go on adventures together. On the emotional side, they still feel some kind of love/attraction for each other, but they have to let it go. Even if Phoenix has a big Ego (want to show off), they are still best friends. Nova, Aurora, Jade Val is the friend of all three girls. They spend some time with each other and have some fun. Alisa She likes Alisa, because she is like her. She has a dark self as well, but not like Val. Alisa is the one, that cares for Phoenix much and Val is happy, that she could see her friends be together. Vita Val likes her, because she can speak German and Valentina is learning it. Spiritina, Sepehr, Sirius and Xavier, Serena, Vevina, Duke She likes to hang out with them. They are always fun. Sibunafoeye Val helped her to see what Guardian, she is in her heart and what she sees on her. Elsa Is her normal friend. They talk very much and have fun with each other too. Vanessa Is a great friend. Even if Vanessa does something wrong and Val has to fix it, she still loves her. Thunderhead Eric 1.jpg|Eric Pitch 47.jpg|Pitch She met him once, when she was helping Timothy with his job. She dislikes him, but when she fights him, she has to be careful, because he controls and can throw lightning. Eric As Val loves magic, she really despises Eric, because he always hypnotizes her, when she is not ready. As well Eric likes her, she says the other way. Mary Mary is Val's best friend. She always cares for her and defends by her side. She even made a little necklace for her, to feel safe, until Pitch grabbed it and took it away. Pitch As a 'human' Fearling or she could say, Boogeyman, she hates him, when he is frightening the poor children. But she can see, that he is a loving father and husband. Colors of love Some of the people know just one color for love and that is pink or red. But in Val's way, the way of the love, it has many colors representing what they mean. Red: Excitement, passion, aggression, and desire. Val in colors (10).jpg|Red Val in colors (8).jpg|Pink Val in colors (12).jpg|Yellow Val in colors (2).jpg|Blue Val in colors (9).jpg|Purple Val in colors (7).jpg|Orange Val in colors (4).jpg|Green Val in colors (3).jpg|Brown Val in colors (5).jpg|Gray Val in colors (11).jpg|White Val in colors (1).jpg|Black Pink: Romance, love, caring, tenderness, acceptance, and calmness. Yellow: Joy, happiness, optimism, idealism, hope, and jealousy. Blue: Trust, truth, stability, harmony, security, order, and loyalty. Purple: Wisdom, royalty, nobility, spirituality, mysterious, honor, and arrogance. Orange: Warmth, expensive and demanding of attention. Green: Environment, healthy, good luck, generosity, inexperienced, and misfortune. Brown: Stability, reliability, comfort, and simplicity. Gray: Security, intelligence, modesty, dignity, sadness, and boring. White: Purity, cleanliness, peace, and innocence. Black: Elegance, mystery, fear, unhappiness, and remorse. Pets ---- White horse Blacky 3.jpg|Val's horse - Blacky Blacky 2.jpg Blacky.jpg Silver (1).jpg|Silver Silver (2).jpg Val has a pet horse. It's her favorite horse. It's white, big, has wings and a horn. His name is Blacky. Silver Silver is a Lynx, that was given to Val by Timothy, when they were looking for a night rose in a cave. Val had a dangerous disease and when they went inside, the cave, Timothy found a frozen (near dead) silver lynx, but in the end it revived itself and Val cares for him. Quotes ---- *"Hi, I'm Valentina, but you can just call me Val. Everyone does." *(To Timothy, when he got a nervous breakdown) "It's going to be alright..... Would you please be still?!!" *"Oh dear God." *(To Phoenix, when he wanted to destroy a world) "No. I won't let you." (Comes in front of him) "You will have to go through me." (Gently grabs his weapon and raises it towards her heart) "But you will only get through me, when I die." *(To Symphony, when they were flying towards the Ice Cream Land) "Catch me if you can!" *(To Dark sister, when she wanted to destroy the love) "Sister! You won't win this fight! Because love can't be destroyed. It's in you too!" *(When she and Alex were dancing a slow dance) "Wow, you're really a great dancer. How come I didn't know that?" (Looks at him smiling) |-|Half Goddes= This is the side, where there are informations about Val being a half goddess. Half Goddess As a Half Goddess, life for Valentina can be a bit hard. She was born above the skies, where there rule the Gods. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, the God of Love and Beauty. Valentina's father was a normal human, so-called mortal, but because Aphrodite dated several humans and Gods, she does not know, who is Val's real father. Her powers came from her mother but where a bit differenter, than her brother's. As Valentina isn't a God, she doesn't have the limited power and can die as a normal mortal. She doesn't speaks with God's very much or pray to them - she even doesn't pray for her mother. Family and God's Aphrodite She is Valentina's mother. She loves her daughter very much, but is a bit sad about Val's choises. Aphrodity would want, that Val would rule beside her and could be like her. But Val denies it on every cause. Aphrodity has a husband, Hephaestus, but in several days and nights, she goes out 'hunting' for men and catching them. But her favourite man and also lover, is Aries. She had a child with him once, and she gaved him the name: Cupid. Aphrodite sometimes hears horrible words from Val, but the two also always make up. Cupid He is Val's so-called: big brother, because he was the first born son of Aphrodite. His home was up in the skies - lived with other God's - but in some years, he made for himself a castle and in a couple of years, his sister came and live with him. As Val, Cupid doesn't speaks or talks with other God's and rarelly with her mother, except if he has a question for her. Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good